Lusty Looks and Dangerous Desires
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: He hasnt seen her in months, but already that lustful gleam in her eye is threatening to undo him...those pouting lips arent helping much either...damn, if only her father wasnt watching.


**so this is basically just an introspective look at the first Paire scene of the new season. there wasnt much to work with, so i apologise both for the shortness of this piece and the fact that for lack of a better word its kind of... well crap really lol. ****but i felt like writing something and this is what i came up with :)**

**so i hope some of you enjoy it :)...leave me a quick comment if you have time. any feedback is really appreciated :)**

**thanks**

**xoxox**

**Becca**

* * *

He knocks on the door and for a split second before it is pulled open he feels a familiar tingle of electricity run down his spine as his breath catches deep in his throat. He knows that feeling. The realisation of it rushes from his lips in a breathless exclamation of her name even before the door is fully opened.

"Claire"

Her arms are around him and he is savouring every second of it, her own excited whisper of his name still causing sparks to shoot along his nerve endings even as she pulls reluctantly away- her fingers trailing slowly down his neck as she does so- making him shiver in the warm room. He wants to pull her back into him. Wants to cradle her to his chest and swing her around the room; laughing with joy at having her with him again. Wants to tilt the mouth that is pouting at him teasingly, up towards his own and kiss it with a passion that will tell her just how much he has missed her the past few months without having to speak a word.

But Noah is watching, wondering why he is even there and slowly Peter's brain remembers his purpose in being here. As the words tumble haltingly from his mouth- stilted and shaky he can barely keep his eyes off of Claire. Her own eyes watch him challengingly- darkening by the second.

He manages to tear his eyes from her long enough to give Noah an understandable explanation of his impromptu visit before practically running back towards the door. Any longer and he won't be able to stand it: he can already feel his mind clouding with desire and feels how fast his heart has begun to race.

He stutters and excuse of having work in ten minutes and Claire speaks for the first time since she hugged him- a disbelieving statement with a tinge of hurt behind it;

"You like in New York City Peter" As though she knows his real reasons for leaving. She's right of course, but he really does have to get to work- using it as a convenient excuse to get out of the tiny apartment, before he drags her into his arms and gives into every desire he's feeling is just a bonus.

She must see some truth in the desperate, apologetic look he quickly throws his way. Because her eyes darken further with realisation- the heady lust that fills them as they lock onto his own, refusing to let him draw away, almost undoes him right there and then- as she purrs out a question

"New power?"

To Noah the question seems innocent enough Peter knows. But to him it is the final straw. He can't stand any more. Claire's eyes are taunting him; he can see the way they fill with mischief at the question- daring him to follow her train of thought. He knows where that leads even without his old powers. He knows how much Claire likes to 'experiment' with each of his powers. But he can't go there again. He won't. It's wrong.

But her voice is husky as it slides the words from her lips; dripping them like honey into his already clouded mind. Two words, but they both know how much more they mean. They are an invitation and a dare and a reminder and a promise- all rolled into two tiny simple words.

He hates that she can do that. He may have been the most powerful man on earth at one point but he can barely be in the same room as her – when someone else is present- without tripping over his words like a schoolboy and she knows it. Yet she, barely eighteen- seems to live just to taunt him and tease him and drive him insane while other people are watching. All the while still looking as innocent as the preppy cheerleader she used to be. He is so going to make her pay later.

But for now, he offers a shy, nervous half smile to her as he bolts to the door: a weak acknowledgement of her victory. Quite frankly, he's too terrified to do much else in front of Noah. The man scares him, they may be allies and be connected by their shared interest in protecting Claire but still, the thought of what the man could do to him- powers or no- if he ever found out about what happened- is happening- between himself and Claire makes him shudder with dread.

He races out the door, glancing back only briefly to see her watching him even as he jets away. He can see the laughing tilt of her lips, the mischievous sparkle lighting up her sea foam eyes and the slight amused shaking of her head as she closes the door slowly behind him; knowing she's won this round.

He can almost hear her playful, triumphant laughter filling his ears all the way to the hospital and knows without a doubt that it's only a few hours until he'll hear it again. This time as she stands waiting and ready for him in his apartment. He can barely concentrate for the rest of his shift and pushes his new ability to the limit when it's over. It would be rude to leave Claire waiting. Besides, he owes her for that little stunt she just pulled.


End file.
